Means for playing games of patience are known and have been described, for example, in German Patent Reference DE 38 21 297. In that case, the game of patience comprises two mutually rotatable half shells, mounted on a common axis. Each half shell comprises four clipped in segments, which may be of different colors and which carry at both ends different information symbols. Each half shell has four semi-circular apertures in each of which two rotary segments are mounted pivotally as quarter segments. When turning the half shell, the former may engage in such a manner that the rotary segments of both half shells occupy the same position. Thereby, it is possible to turn the rotary segments from one half shell into the other. This results in an engagement position of the rotary segments, permitting turning of the half shells. Turning of the half shells causes two rotary segments at a time to be displaced by 90.degree. or a multiple thereof. The rotary segments carry different information contents, giving rise to a plurality of combination possibilities. It is a disadvantage of such known game of patience that each rotary segment must be operated individually, as a result, the game of patience can be solved with minimal mental effort.